My Sandlot Love Story
by solosoph
Summary: when i new girl moves into the neighborhood, does she prove she good enough to play with the 9 boys? and will they're be a chance of love Benny3
1. Chapter 1

Sandlot 1!

(A/N: Benny has already tackled the beast and has been a year since, so it's the next summer. 1963 by the way;) )

My name is Acacia. I just moved here from Memphis. I moved here to live with my grandparents because my parents were barley coping with me. Its not that they didn't want to, but my mother just had triplets and its not exactly easy trying to raise four children whilst juggling two jobs. My dad couldn't be there for me either until 8:00 at night because he'd wake up early to get to work, my mum had hired a nanny, the nanny could only just about take care of the triplets though. So i offered to come out here so they could cope a little better. After long goodbyes and a long drive...a VERY long drive, i'm here, on the outskirts of L.A

I turned 15 this year. My passion is sport; back in Memphis we had teams for sport in my school. But the best thing was, girls and boys weren't split, there was no sexism. It was simply who ever played best was on the team. My favourite sport was baseball. I love baseball so much i could play it for days straight. I also love running, soccer and dancing. Dancing had always been a side subject for me to do as a club on days i was free. But i started to enjoy when people told me i was could. Becuase of my dancing, my body has stayed in a particularly fit shape, i have nice curves in all the right places, and i wouldn't say that if it wasn't true, i think i'm quite humble actually.

"Acacia Dear, Time to get up" My Nan shouted for me

"I'm on my way down!" i reply while getting ready. I dress in a white strappy top with an almost transparent, unbuttoned shirt loosely hanging over my shoulders. I also wore my new pair of pale green material shorts, they were shorter than i had thought though, only finishing off high up my thigh.

I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast, and then my Nan drove me to school seeing as i had no idea where i was going.

I didn't know why i was here today, there were only a few days left till summer break started. What was the pint in me only doing 1 week of school.

My first lesson was math. I was showed into my classroom my the principle and was told where i was seated by my teacher. I was placed next to a chubby, red headed boy with freckles all over his face.

"Hi, i'm Acacia" i said to the boy

"Hamilton" he simply replied "i'm guessing your new?" he added

"yep, moved her form Memphis"

Hamilton nodded

For the first half of the lesson, Hamilton and I were just quietly making fun of our teacher, but when she left the room for a few minutes to get some more chalk for the black board, Him and I started talking again.

"so what are you doing after school?" I asked him, still laughing about what he had just said 'Her moustache looks like Hitler's'.

"I'm going down to the Sandlot"

My face lit up when her said this "You mean...To play baseball?"

Hamilton nodded "yep"

"can i come down?"

Hamilton's face suddenly went all serious "..to watch?"

"To play"

Hamilton just laughed "Thats ridiculous! Girls can't play baseball"

Now my face turned serious "yeah they can, I can!"

"I don't believe that"

"well believe it!, i used to play it all the time back in Memphis"

"what with a softball" Hamilton sneered "Anyone can hit or throw a softball"

Then i hit him right back "I bet you couldn't hit it"

Hamilton laughs turned into silence. "after school today, you'll come down with me to the Sandlot. I'll give you three goes to strike me out, With a Baseball.

Inside i was cheering for my triumph, but i just nodded with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

After school i met Hamilton by the bike sheds, but he was waiting with some small tan kid.

"Are you ready?" Hamilton asked me

"yeah" i nodded "who's your friend?"

"This is Allen McLennan, but call him yeah yeah"

I nodded at yeah yeah and he replied with a simple "Hi"

"are you really gonna try playing...?" yeah yeah said to me

"Acacia, my name it acacia. And yes i am. In fact I'm gonna strike Ham's ass out"

Hamilton just smirked "Don't bet on that skirt"

I just winked at Hamilton and we left down the road

When we got to the pitch, there were already 7 boys there. They were all in the middle of a small game, a tall tanned guy was standing on the home plate while the pitcher, bowled the ball. He hit it...far! I was impressed, he didn;'t look half bad either. When we walked in all the boys looked up and stared at me. I little pale boy with large glasses started snickering. I just wanna strike ham out and then leave.

"Everyone this is Acacia, she claims that she can strike me out" Ham stated loudly. All the boys started laughing apart from two. A small boy with ashy blonde hair, same colour as my long wavy hair, and a tall, dark haired, tan boy. They just stood there ignoring the whole situation.

"Come on then" a black boy handed me the ball and chuckled to himself.

"Oh you guys don't think i can do this!" I raised my voice, i was almost shouting. Thats when the small blonde and the tall tanned boy finally turned to face me.

"you won't be able to do it sweetheart, sorry for you to have to hear it" Hamilton said to me#

"Just go stand on the Home Plate" I went and stood on the pitcher's mound ready for Hamilton to get in position

"C'mon doll face, Throw..."I threw and i striked him out "strike One!" i shouted

"heyy hey, i wasn't read-" I threw it again, this time a nice curveball "Strike Two!"

"What the hell-" I threw it again, another fastball "Strike three" i yelled. I went to collect the ball. When i had it in my hand i threw it back to Hamilton. We were on different sides of the pitch but i had still managed to get it straight into his hand. When i walked over there all the boys were still speechless.

"Okay bye guys" i said beginning to leave. But then i got tugged back by the black boy "where'd you learn that?"

"Memphis" i answered

All the boys started talking at once

"That was amazing"

"you've gotta Join the team"

"Benny man, she's gotta join the team"

"yeah yeah, she's gotta play with us benny"

Who's Benny, was he like the captain? The tall tanned one came forward "what do you say, wanna play baseball with us?" he asked me

I nodded "Yeah, thank you" He smiled at me. He had a cute smile, slightly crooked.

He introduced all the boys to me and we started to play.

"Hey acacia!" Porter shouted "how do you bat?" he said chucking me the bat

"as well as i pitch i guess" I replied

Kenny stood on the pitchers mound "I got a heater for you kas" he smirked "see if you can hit this" He raised his knee bringing his arm back, then he threw. God that ball was fast, but i had it right where i wanted it. I swang and hit the ball. I heard i ripping sound when i did though. The ball landed a few seconds later unravelled. The outside of the ball had come off.

"Shit!" "I'm so sorry guys!" i ran over the ball where all the other guys were now standing

Benny looked up at me shocked

"Benny I'm sorry, I'll buy another ball"

Benny shook his head "nahh don't worry about the ball Kas" He looked back at the ball "i'm impressed"

I grinned and sighed in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

We Played until 6:30, it was starting to get dark, i was having alot of fun. The boys were so easy to get along with, they were so loud and funny, and they would always try to show me up. I think at one part i laughed so much i started crying. So we all left walking down the roads, splitting of one by one according to where we live. Yeah-Yeah and squints had just turned the corner, leaving Smalls, Benny and I left.

"Okay guys, this is me" smalls said walking off to his house

"He only lives down the road from me" i said to Benny

"and from me too apparently"

"you live on this road?"

"Yep, this is my house" Benny said pointing the the house next-door to mine.

I chuckled a bit "Thats my house" I said referring to the one next to his.

"With any luck our windows will be opposite each other" He grinned slightly and winked

"For your sake Rodriguez, I hope they aren't"

He chuckled and we said goodbye. When i walked into my room to get changed for bed, i saw Benny. Not in my room, that'd be wierd. But next-door in his room. Benny was right, our room are next to eachother. If i just look through one of my windows, i can see through one of his. He was packing some of his baseball stuff away...SHIRTLESS! i could so get used to this. Then he put a baseball top on and left the room, glancing at me with a smirk just before.

"Damn!" I said by accident, hoping my grandparents couldn't hear me. Benny saw me, staring at him. I was staring at him...and he SAW ME! Its gonna be awkward tomorrow at the sandlot. I started getting unchanged when i realised i should probably close my blinds before he sees me.

...

For the next week I've been going to the sandlot after school for a few hours everyday. I've gotten closer to all the boys.

"Nana!"

"yes Darling"

"I'm going out!"

"Okay dear, be home for tea"

"I will" and I left the house walking up to the sandlot. All the boys get there at 7:00 am. But thats when i wake up...If your lucky. But i made the effort to get up at 7:30 and now I'm out of the house by 8.

( A/N This is what she's wearing: http:/ www. polyvore. com/cgi /set?id= 49090199 I put gaps in between to link so it would come up in the story, because FanFiction doesn't let you put in links. Just copy and paste it into the browser and then just take away the gaps :P)

I was almost there when some posh boys on bikes rode up to me

"Can i help you?" I asked them with a smirk

The boy in front spoke up "actually Doll face you can"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"You must be new if you don't know me" he smirked "I'm Scott Phillips"

I think i just puked a little in my mouth "okay Scott, I'm actually kinda in a rush to get some where...so bye"

The were about nine boys there, and as soon as i said bye, Phillips blocked me with his bike

"Come on girl, a girl as beautiful as you, has gotta hang out with a guy like me. How about i take you out sometime?"

"I would Hate that!" I spat at him "Now just move outta my way"

He hopped off his bike and stood in front of me "I tried to give you the easy way out sweetheart, but you've given me no choice" He said grinning at me like a bloody lunatic.

He grabbed my arm but i swang. I hit him round the side of his head with my fist. He fell to the ground. The other boys started to get of their bikes. I just ran. Scott got back up on his bike and all the guys were now chasing after me on my bikes. I could see the entrance to sandlot from here, maybe if i could just get in there the boys could help. Now there was a question of if i would even be able to get in there without being caught first. I could see Phillips and he gang gaining on me. I was running as fast as i could and i made it into the Sandlot. The bikes had to slow down a bit at the entrance so they didn't slide into the fencing on the sharp corner. I saw Benny look up, then the rest of the guys looked up too. I ran straight into Benny panting. He caught me and looked over my shoulder to see Phillips ride in.

"You're Kidding me right?" Timmy said

"you're kidding my right" Tommy followed

Benny sighed and looked down at me "we'll take care of this alright"

I nodded still worn out and i walked behind Benny. Scott has a big red patch on his cheek where i had hit him. I found that quite funny so i giggled slightly.

"For once boys, I'm not here to embarrass you for the idiots you are, I'm here for her" Phillips stated pointing at me

Everyone's eyes were on me, the boys, and Phillips gang. I just shook my head and stayed behind Benny

"Oh come on baby, don't be shy" One of the dark haired guys from Phillips gang said to me

"Don't call be me that!" I said to him "Don't ever call me baby...you little shit!" all the boys were taken back. I stepped away from Benny and walked up to Phillips. I spat in his face "Don't you ever talk to me again Scott"

He wiped his face and pushed me. He got off his bike, and actually had the nerve to push a girl. I stumbled back at bit But Bertram kept me sturdy.

"I cannot believe you just did that to me, you dirty whore" I cannot _believe_ Phillips just said that to me. Call me stupid, annoying, ugly, fat. But NOT a whore. I lunged into him before anyone else could. I knocked him to the ground and i punched in 3 times in the face before i got up, the other boys in his gang started coming towards me. I knew that hadn't appreciated me just doing that do Scott.

Benny immediately stood in front of me. Phillips and his gang started backing off seeing as Benny was taller and probably twice as strong as they all were. I slid my hand around Benny's wrist seeking his protection, but i already had it. Phillips rode of with his gang shouting loads of words about me, but i wasn't even listening. "Thank you Benny" I whispered.

"It's alright, you probably wouldn't have needed my help anyway" he smirked

"That was so funny Kas" Kenny told me

"yeah yeah, too funny" Yeah-Yeah giggled.

I just sighed, thankful it was over.


	4. Acacia's Profile

Acacia Profile

Hiii! So i just wanted to give you like a quick profile thing for Acacia just to let you know what she kindof looks like xx

So here we go

Hair: Ask blonde, wavy-ish. Go down to her Elbows.

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'4

Benny's Height ;) : 5'9/10 I'm guessing really, but in the story Thats how tall he is

Body: Curvy. Breast only a b-cup maybe but she has a big bottom (Bottom:D)

Please Review my story!xxx


	5. Chapter 4

I wanted to go home after the incident with Phillips. It had been about an hour since the run in, and i heard a knocking on my window, i immediately knew who i was. I looked up to see Benny. I smiled and opened the window.

"Are you okay?" Benny said softly, giving me butterflies.

"Yeah thank you"

"Do you wanna come down the pool with me and the boys?"

"yeah okay. Come to my door with the boys in 15 minutes"

He nodded and i shut the window. He could tell i was still a bit shaken, he was being really sweet. But i find the sweet Benny a little bit boring sometimes; i think it was time to change that. I smirked to myself getting out a swimming costume. I wanted to impress Benny, and the other boys too i guess, but mostly Benny. During this week i think i've developed a small crush for him, which should go away soon though.

Benny's POV

I was walking to back to the sandlot to tell them that we were going to Scam Pool Honey's. We got banned from there last year, but Wendy forgave squints, so we're allowed back in as long as squints doesn't go back into the deep end. I chuckled a bit just thinking about it. I wanted to take Kas's mind off everything that had just happened, and i figured swimming would do it.

...

Acacia's/Normal POV

I was waiting by my front door in this: http:/ wondrous. ipl. netdna- cdn. com/ / wp- content/ uploads / 2010/ 06/ Kim- Kardashian- In- Bikini- 21. jpg

(^^^ i put a space after every slash, hyphen and full-stop= and put an extra slash after the first slash after http: ! IMPORTANT^^^)

I was wearing a grey/blue solid coloured Bikini. It showed off my breasts and my ass. I liked it, but I'm sure the boys would even more. I was holding my towel in my hand when i saw the boys walking up to my door. Most of them were shirtless, Benny was one of them. He's only fifteen but he already has nice abs. Mhhmmm;)

I opened the door before they got to it "Thank you guys, for taking my mind off of things" There faces were glued on my body, i smirked, i couldn't help it. Even Benny's eyes were plastered on my ass as i turned round to shut the door. Then i saw smalls, he at least had the decency not to stare, so i started to walk off with him.

From behind me i heard Squints say "Look at her ass"

I looked at smalls with a 'I'm too cool' look and he just laughed

I heard loads of other comments like

"Damn"

"Holy Shit"

"Its so big"

"Who's swooning now"

"The sexiest"

"What about wendy?"

"Way better than Wendy"

By this time I'd had enough of them all talking about me like i wasn't even there. I turned around

"Do you guys really have nothing better to do than stare at my ass?" I smirked "I expected that form squints and yeah-yeah but not the rest of you, especially you Benny!" I gave him a joking disappointed look.

He went slightly red form the fact that i confronted him. I walked towards him and grabbed his hand, i pulled him back up to Smalls and we started walking again. I didn't want him back there again staring at me. I wanted him up front with me and Smalls. Benny was still a little bit red so i laughed

"Heyy" he said deffensivley "I couldn't help it" he smirked

"ewww Benny" I playfully punched his arm and he chuckled

I heard shouting behind me and i saw it was yeah-yeah yelling at this kid on the opposite side of the street. He was about our age. Maybe one year older.

"aww, poor little Allan hasn't even got a girlfriend yet!" the kid shouted to Yeah-Yeah

"Do too!" Yeah yeah was blushing slightly

"Prove it?"

Yeah-yeah looked down to his feet. I walked up to Yeah—Yeah and held his hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

"This enough for you?" I said to the guy across the road. Yeah yeah started smiling. The guy looked shocked and i just smiled, kissing Yeah-Yeah's cheek. "Now get lost before i slap you moron!"

"Skills, hey Benny, looks like i took your women" Benny looked round at Yeah-Yeah and faked laughed

"Funny Yeah-Yeah" Benny said sarcastically.

I giggled and slipped my hand out of Yeah-Yeah's.


	6. Chapter 5

When we got to the pool there were loads of other guys staring at me. I didn't mind that, the only thing i had a problem with, was the amount of girls staring at Benny. Even young _**women**_ around the ages of 20/21 were staring at him. I felt jealously prickling up inside of me. Thankfully Benny didn't seem to realize any of those girls. I could see girls giving me glares just because i was with Benny. I started to feel uncomfortable, but then i saw Porter flirting with some 21 year olds and that cheered me up, giving me more confidence. I just sweetly smiled and the group of girls and walked to Benny making sure they could see me.

I took out some sunscreen "Benny come here" I could see he was about to resist, but then i guess he realized i was going to smear sun screen on him whether he liked it or not and he walked over to me. I chuckled lightly, smearing it on his back. "Now you do mine?" i asked and he nodded. I knew that would make those girls so jealous so i chuckled to myself.

"What you laughing at?" Benny asked me whilst rubbing in the sunscreen

"Don't you notice all those girls over there staring at you?"

Benny laughed "Yeah course i do, but they don't matter to me"

I smirked

"Besides, i mean you love me so much, it would be mean to go talk to them in front of you" He laughed

I gasped "Benjamin!" I turned around and gave him a light shove.

"Thats it!" he stood up and picked me up laughing. It was one of those 'Bridal Lift' things

"Benny put me down" I was wiggling my feet trying to get out of his grip. I didn't really want to get out of his grip, partly because of those jealous bitches but mostly i just liked to be with him. He threw me into the deep end, of course i know how to swim, I just didn't want him to know I could.

"Ben-B-nnyy" i splattered whilst splashing my arms around in the pool pretending i was drowning.

"Shit!" Benny jumped in after me

I saw him diving in, so i took a big breath and forced myself under the water. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and he pulled me up to the surface. When we reached the top, i left his grip and starting swimming off laughing. He face looked so confused, but when he had caught on, he swam after me.

He was so much faster than me so he caught me up easily, he dragged me back by my feet.

"Kas why did you do that?" He sounded quite angry

I looked down, i had no idea he was going to react like this "umm..." i quietly mumbled

"Kas! I thought you were drowning, i was worried for no reason!" He was almost shouting

It kinda scared me, because i had never seen him like that "Benny I'm sorry, i didn't think you were going to react like that" my voice started to crack "I-I'm sorry"

Benny sighed, and i looked at him, and gave him a nervous cheesy smile. He laughed and wrapped his arm around me

"Just don't do anything like that to me again Kas, you seriously scared me"

"I won't..." I winked at him and side hugged him.


	7. Chapter 6

It was the next morning after the pool. We'd been playing baseball since 7:30am Thats early for me!:p it was 10:00am already and i insisted that we'd take a break. So we went down into the small town and were walking down the road to get the convenient store to get some water when the stupid girls started bitching about me. I was walking in-between Benny and Bertram. I felt weird though because they were both so much taller than me.

Some girls started giggling and saying "Hey Benny" She was twirling her hair with one of her fingers...WHAT THE HELL? No one does that seriously, who does she think she is

Benny just smiled at her and we kept walking. I think he could feel that i was getting heated, so he nudged me softly and chuckled lightly.

"Why is that bitch always with him" The blonde said.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her "What did you just say about me?"

"You heard me" She and her two brunette friends started giggling within themselves

"What's your problem, Bitch?" I raised my voice slightly

She gasped as if she was shock that i had said that to her "Benny i think you should dump your _witch_ of a girlfriend and make me your girlfriend instead"

"Is he seriously what it about?" I said referring to Benny "Are you kidding me?, you stupid ditz" I smirked "Me and Benny aren't together, so why don't you just grow some balls, and go talk to him you twat" I laughed at her and then tried to walk on with Bertram. I could hear the boys laughing behind me.

Even Benny had a light smirk on his face.

I felt a tug on my hair suddenly, i turned round and saw it was the blonde "How can i help you?" I asked politely before pushing her away.

"No one talks to me like that!"

"And who exactly would you be?" i asked her, while giving her the typical 'God you're so stupid and you're wasting my time' look :P

"Isabel Torrez...Duh?"

"I really can't be assed wit you right now, so do you mind if i go?"

"Yeah i do acc-" I cut her off with a slap.

"I'm going now you dumbass" I told her and walked back to the giggling boys and we left.

We were walking back up to the Sandlot and we were having one of our usual conversations.

"Kas that was so funny"

"She didn't expect that"

"Yeah-Yeah, oh and Kas did you know that you look hot when you're slapping a girl"

"Yeah-Yeah!" I shoved him into porter gently "can we just not talk about her, she's a pain in my ass"

"She was pretty though" Porter said, laughing "hey, who wants to go to 'Heat' tonight?"

The boys all cheered in agreement

"Whats 'Heat'?" i asked

"Its a night club, for people our age. Its recommended for 14-19, but people from different ages go too." Benny told me.

"Yeah okay, sounds fun. Can you guys pick me up?"

"Yeah, what time?" Yeah-Yeah asked "I'll bring you flowers"

"I'll be ready by 7:00, so pick me up any time after that...oh and yeah-yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"No flowers please"

The boys laughed at Yeah-Yeah.

...

It was 7:15 and i was waiting in my lounge. I was wearing a short white dress. It was really pretty. It had a lace corsey at the top and i little flowy skirt with lace on the bottom. I was wearing the gorgeous gold earrings and a pair of solid beige, high-heeled shoes. The boys had never seen me dressed in something like this. I've only known them for 2 weeks, but all they've seen me in a t-shirt and shorts...and a bikini :'D

http :/www. polyvore. com/cgi/set ?id=4914 7922

(I've only put **_4 _**gaps in)


	8. Chapter 7

The boys came and knocked on my door. I took a deep breath, waiting to the see there faces when i would open the door. When i opened it i saw their mouths drop.

"I can't believe you're wearing a dress" Squints looked at me in shock

"Yeah-Yeah, you clean up nice Kas" Yeah-Yeah winked at me.

Benny looked nice. He was wearing some jeans, i tight tank top with a dark grey cardigan. The cardigan just made his arms look bigger. I think he noticed me staring because he was looking at me with a smirk.

"Heyy, i couldn't help it" I laughed, repeating what he had said about me in the bikini.

Benny chuckled and we started to walk on. As usual i was walking next to Benny, but this time we were at the back.

"How can you not notice all those girls staring at you?" I asked Benny

"I guess i do, I'm just not interested in them" Benny said

"Why? Most of them are so pretty" I told him, practically digging my own grave

"Yeah okay they're pretty, but there shallow; they don't like me for anything but how i look"

I sighed and rested my head on his arm while we were walking "Benny, i thi-"

Some boys across the street interrupted me with their wolf whistling. I winked at them and they started shouting stuff like

"Hey sexy"

"Why don't you come over here, skirt?"

"Looks at her ass"

"What about her tits, man!"

I started laughing at what they we're saying "So what, you don't even have the nerve to come and talk to me?" i yelled across the street

They started man-giggling and ran off. That just made me laugh even harder, Benny and the other guys were laughing too.

When we got to the club, it was already full with people our age

( http:/ savy. ueuo. com/imgs/ nightclubbing .jpg I put **5** gaps)

I noticed loads of girls looking at Benny. I smirked "Well have fun Benny" I said nudging towards all the staring girls. He just chuckled "Oh you too Kas" He said referring to all the guys in the club looking at me.

"Shut up!" I said jokingly

He looked down at me and smiled, he gave me butterflies every time he did that. _Damn you Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, Why do you have to be so attractive...and sweet, and caring, and trusting...Stop it Kas!_ I thought to myself.

'The Twist' by chubby checker started playing and Yeah-yeah cam up to me and asked if i wanted to dance. I giggled at Benny's smirk and took Yeah-Yeah's hand. I had curled my hair and then put it in a high pony tail. The curls came down to my shoulders. YeahYeah and I started dancing, my hair was flailing about and i was having a really good time with Yeah-Yeah, he was so funny. While we were dancing, a really pretty brunette called Jolie , I know her from school , came up to us and asked if she could steal Yeah-Yeah for a dance. I chuckled and let go of Yeah-Yeah's hand

"He's all yours" I winked at Jolie.

I started to walk back to where the rest of the boys were sitting when i saw Phillip's and his team walk in. I tensed up wishing he wasn't there. I ignored him and went on walking towards the guys, but i guess he couldn't ignore me.

"Hey, acacia" He walked up to me

I stopped "What do you want Phillips?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"I just wanted to apologise"

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow

He nodded "Sorry for calling you a whore, sorry pushing you, and sorry for being an ass" He looked down at his feet blushing

I didn't know if he was joking or not, but this seemed to be something he didn't do very often "Its okay, sorry for punching you"

I heard him laugh a bit "I deserved that though"

I smiled at him; he was sweet when he acted like this. 'Stand by me' by the drifters (A/N check out this song so you know what it's like, it's a slow love song btw) started playing.

He was about to walk off but i pulled him back gently by his arm "Wanna dance?"

He smiled and nodded "Sure"

I put my arms around his shoulders but i stayed a fair distance away from him, he put either hand one side of my waist. We started swaying slowly and turning. I'm a little embarrassed that i thought this, but i couldn't help picturing him as Benny.

BENNY'S POV

Bertram had just finished trying to flirt with this one girl and we were all laughing.

"What the hell!" squints said

I turned to where squints was looking. Was that seriously Kas and Phillips? I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

"What the hell is she doing?" Porter looked so shocked

I was shocked too, I never in a million years thought that Acacia would be doing something like that...ever.

Acacia's POV

We were still dancing; we had been making general conversation for the last minute. I wasn't really listening to a word he was saying though; i was too busy thinking about Benny. I really needed to stop thinking about him. It's clear he doesn't like me like that. Scott started to lean in, i knew what he wanted. I wanted to persist, to be able to say that i couldn't because Benny was my boyfriend. But i couldn't, because Benny wasn't mine. I let him kiss me. I didn't pull away, but i didn't kiss him back either.

Benny POV

I saw Phillips finally pull away. What was i even thinking, like Kas would ever go out with me? Maybe i should just move on, i think it's obvious i should, seeing as she just kissed Phillips, and hasn't even tried to make a move on me. I thought we had something, even if we did; it's obvious she didn't care. I got up "I need to go home now guys, see you tomorrow at the Sandlot" I stated and then left.

Acacia's POV

The song finished so i went over to the guys "where's Benny?" I asked them

"He went home" Smalls said

I sighed "Oh Okay"

Another few hours passed, i danced with porter alot because he cheered me up. I was getting tired though, it was around 10:30. Smalls looked tired too though, so we both decided to go.

When we were walking home i asked smalls something "Scotty?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Benny actually leave?" I knew he didn't have to go home. He's 15 and does not need to be home by 8:30

"He didn't really say, but i have a good idea, I'll tell you tomorrow"

I sighed "Okay, thanks scotty. I'll see you tomorrow" I said walking up towards my house

"Bye Kas" Scotty said leaving to go to his house.


	9. Chapter 8

Hii, sorry its a bit short :/ xxx Please Review!3

...

It was 7:30 and i was waiting for Smalls outside of his house. When he walked out he smiled

I was wearing: http: /www. / acacia/set ?id=491 48450

(There are _**5 **_gaps)

"Hey Kas"

"Hey" I said "So why do you think Benny left so soon...?"

"I honestly can't believe you don't see it" He told me in disbelief

"See what?" i was so confused

He shook his head "Benny likes you. I know Benny...and he's never looked at any other girl the way he looks at you"

I smiled

"And it's obvious you like him to" He smirked

"...Is it?" I said grinning

"Yeah! Everyone notices it, apart from Benny"

I looked down and laughed "I'm glad i said no to leaving then"

"Huh" Smalls looked at me in confusion

"My parents can take me home again if i wanted, But i said no"

Smalls sighed in relief. It was sweet, smalls was the only guy, who I've met here, that i can confide in.

When we got to the Sandlot, all the boys were there apart from Benny.

"Where's Benny, we thought he'd be with you" Bertram asked us

Smalls shrugged "Any way guys, i think Kas has finally realized Benny likes her" He chuckled

"Took you long enough" Squints said

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Kenny asked me

"Yeah-Yeah, you gotta ask him out or something"

My smile faded when the guys started muttering within themselves

"There he is" said Porter

"Man...Kas you shouldn't look"

"You shouldn't look"

"so much for everything we just said"

What the hell were they on about? I looked around to see what they were all staring at. ...Benny, and some girl. Who was she, i needed a closer look. Oh you're fucking kidding me right, he was with that bitch that i hit the other day. What was her name? Um...Isabel Torrez. What the hell was he doing with her? And what the hell was she wearing. (she's wearing a green checkered dress, and some high wedges)

Why would you wear a dress to the Sandlot. Benny was holding her hand and they were walking up to us. I felt so sick. I cannot believe after everything that happened this morning, Benny shows up with a girl, especially her. All the boys looked shocked too though, so at least it won't just be me.


	10. Chapter 9

They both walked over to us holding hands. Isabel looked at me with a smirk.

"Why is she here?" I asked Benny

"Isabel's my new girlfriend" Benny said, he had no emotion in voice

"Jealous acacia?" Isabel laughed at me

I gritted my teeth. It took everything in me to not slap this bitch. I raised my eyebrow "No" I looked at Benny with anger in my eyes "Trust me".

"Okay, lets play. Isabel, are you gonna play?" Porter was saying

Isabel shook her head "Nope, looks like us girls are gonna be sitting out" She smiled at me, but it was too obvious she was faking that.

"no, i play" I stated

She raised her eyebrow "Seriously?"

Who did this girl think she was "Yeah!" I was almost shouting

Benny was looking at me, almost disappointed. I hated that he was doing that. I walked out to the Diamond and stood next to Smalls out in left-centre. He looked at me, and i knew i felt sorry for me. I gave him a reassuring smile

"He's not worth it" I winked

Smalls laughed. I did too, but it was fake. Benny _is_ worth it. Seeing him with her now kills me. I've never been so jealous. I've had boyfriends before, but i never felt the way i feel about Benny with them.

"Oh i get it" Isabel said "She stays on the outside because she can't pitch or bat" She said with an innocent smile. I knew she was faking, the rest of the guys knew she was faking too. Benny must've too.

I threw my baseball mitt at the ground and starting walking towards her. I was so close to slapping her but Benny stood in my way

"What's your problem Acacia!" Benny was almost shouting at me. Isabel was sitting behind him ready to run.

"What's _your_ problem! I just had a fight with this bitch yesterday, and you have the nerve to walk in here with her?" I looked at Benny with a disgusted look on my face.

"Why do you even care? You were off kissing Phillips yesterday!" Benny looked so angry

"Is she seriously here because of Phillips?" I shouted at Benny.

Benny looked down "...No! She's here because i like her" It was so obvious he was lying

"Benny-man, i think you should take your girl home" Kenny spoke softly

Benny nodded and took Isabel's hand

"The shit you take from her Benny" Isabel said to Benny

I had no more energy to even to talk to her. I saw her lean up and kiss him, that set me off. Tears started to soak up my eyes, a few trickling down my cheek. I ran out of the sandlot. I could hear Isabel laughing at me. I could hear porter yelling at Benny to get his girl outta there. Some of the boys were shouting after me as well, but i couldn't stop running.

...

5 hours later

...

I was putting my suitcases in My Nan's car boot when i saw all the boys walk up the road to be, apart from Benny.

"What are you doing?" Porter didn't seem too chuffed that i was packing my suitcases into a car.

"Yeah yeah, you're not going are you?" yeah yeah asked

I looked at smalls and he just sighed and looked at the ground.

"Yeah I'm leaving" The boys looked so upset "Its not you guys, i'm gonna miss you all so much. I just don't think i can even be around Benny right now" A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Kas don't cry" Timmy said to me

"Don't cry" Tommy repeated

I chuckled softly "I'm gonna miss you guys so much you know that?" I stepped forward into Yeah-Yeah's arms which were outstretched for me. I cried a little bit more whilst hugging the rest of them. Then my Nan stepped out of the house with the rest of my luggage, ready to take me to the airport. I took a deep breath and got in the car, waving to the boys out of the window while i drove off. Leaving everything i had here behind.

Please Review!3 xxx


	11. Chapter 10

Hiiii!;)x Thank you to anyone reading. And thank you Hawkwishes and TotalDirectioner for reviewing!:)xx

-/-...-/-

Benny's POV

It was about 3 o'clock now. I had just dropped Isabel off. She was so annoying. I honestly wanted to get rid of her as soon as acacia had left the sandlot. I wanted to tell her i was sorry for doing what i did. But i could apologize to her now though because she's probably back at the sandlot.

The only reason i brought Isabel to the sandlot, was to piss off Kas. Obviously i did because she ran out...crying. My stomach flipped just thinking about the fact that i made her cry. I'm such an asshole for doing that. I walked into the sandlot and saw the boys, just not Kas. They all looked at me. They looked sad, but a little bit angry at the same time. I wasn't surprised actually. I knew they'd be pissed at me for doing that to Kas

"Look guys, i know what i did was wrong okay? I'm just gonna go to Kas's and apologize" I said to them, turning on my heel, ready to walk off

"Don't Bother" Kenny sighed

"What do you mean?" I was slightly taken back

"Kas is gone" Smalls spoke up. "She left a few hours ago. She's gone back to Memphis"

"W-What" I stuttered, were they having me on?

"she went Benny" Porter said "She couldn't take what you did to her"

"Yeah-Yeah, she likes you man, alot" Yeah-Yeah looked at me

"I guess seeing you with Isabel was too much for her you know" Bertram said

My eyes stung. I was trying to stop the tears forming in my eyes. "Are you guy's serious right now?"

They all nodded

"We're being serious" Timmy said

"We're being serious" Timmy repeated

I sunk down onto a chair in the dugout. I can't believe i hurt her so bad that she left.

"I can't believe i did that to her" I exhaled "I've messed everything up guys"

"Yep...you have" Porter looked at me with no emotion

That just made me feel even worse "Now i don't even get to tell her how i feel" I looked at squints who's face lit up. What?

"You can tell me now" A soft, cracked voice said behind me.


	12. Chapter 11

last chapter,,please review:)xxx

"you can tell me now" a soft, cracked voice said behind me.

I saw the boys in front of me smile wide

I turned round and saw Kas. I smiled too, but my smile faded when i saw tearstains still on her cheeks.

"Kas i'm so sorry" I said to her "I never meant to ma.."

She cut me off "its okay" she said softly "I shouldn't have kissed Phillips. I know you guys don't like him."

But that wasn't the reason I was upset, and I should tell her that now before anything else happens

"Kas?" I said

...

2 hours before

...

Acacia's POV

I had just driven off with my Nan, when she pulled over "Acacia dear?" she asked me

"Yes Nan?"

"I can't take you back to Memphis. I'm sorry. But i could never let you leave everything you have here behind. In two weeks you've met a wonderful group of boys who i know you adore very much."

I'm glad she said that, or i wouldn't have changed my mind on going back. I needed to talk to Benny. He would never have usually done that to me. Something must have been wrong, plus i need to tell Benny how i feel.

Back in the present time

"Kas?" he asked me with a deep, husky voice that made my heart melt

"Mhmm?" I said looking into his eyes

"It wasn't that i didn't like Phillips, i just didn't...I didn't want...I got a bit"

"Jealous?" Porter shouted interrupting him "Maybe because you love her! Just tell her man, stop being so weak" Porter was laughing and the rest of the guys had a smile on their face too.

I smiled quite wide when Benny turned around blushing.

"...Their lying?" Benny said to me still red

"I love you too" I said quietly

Benny smile grew wide as he stood there. He looked like he was too nervous to make the first move, so i just leant in. He was a bit tall though so he leant down. I tilted my head up and out lips touched. For the very first time. My arms were holding his shoulder but as he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his Neck. After a few seconds, he pulled away smiling. The rest of the boys were shocked. I removed my arms from around his neck, but he kept one hand around my waist.

I broke the silence by coughing.

"Urhhh...Lets play some ball?" Kenny questioned loudly

"Yeahhhh!" the boys chanted apart from benny, who was smiling down at me.

...

Conclusion in acacia's POV

...

The rest of that summer was good. Me and Benny stayed together and we still are today. Still in school girls will give me dirty looks, and they'll flirt with Benny. But none of that matters because i know that Benny would never look at them the way he looks at me :D xxx

hope you liked it xxx


End file.
